Like Mother, Like Daughter
by CallieQ93
Summary: When they say like mother like daughter it's like they were talking about just two people. Bad summary. Enjoy.
1. Like Mother, Like Daughter

Chapter 1

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Stef Foster and Callie Foster were almost like the same people as the only difference between the two is Stef Foster single mother and blonde hair and Callie Foster 4years old and brown hair.

Stef looked to her daughter who was wearing a mini police uniform just like hers even had Foster name tag on it it came with the works as it had a toy gun, toy handcuffs, and everything Stef had on her belt well except for the juice box of course. Callie was always waiting to dress similar to or just just Stef everyday and Stef wasn't complaining about it they only had each other as is Callie only knew of her mommy and that her mommy liked girls but Callie didn't care as long as her mommy was happy.

The only thing Callie didn't know was that she's going to be starting preschool today at Anchor Beach and not going to work with her mommy and Stef knew it was not going to be easy at all. Callie had a separate disorder that happened to show up not to long ago and Stef doesn't know where it comes from but she knows that her little girl was going to have a bad day.

"Officer Bug are we ready to start our day?" Stef asked Callie who looked up at her with the most beautiful smile "Yes officer mommy." Callie replied giggling.

"Then let's go officer bug!" Stef said to Callie as Stef grabbed her things and Callie followed in kind.

* * *

At Anchor Beach

"Mommy I don't want to go! I want to go with you! I want to be with you!" Callie cried as Stef pulled her out of her carseat and got her backpack. "Cal bug if you need me at all your teacher Ms. Adams will call me and I will be here as soon as I can. I will be picking you up in 4hours baby it's 8:45 now so I'll be here at 12:45 I promise and then you can tell me all about your day and the new friends you've made.

As Stef looked at Callie she could tell her baby was mad and upset with her and that upset Stef because she hated leaving her daughter after the things that she been through to keep Callie alive in the first place Callie was born with low birth weight at full term Callie was only 4 pounds at birth and didn't start putting on weight till she was 5 months old and at that time Callie was under 4 pounds and just sicker the doctors told Stef that her daughter was not going to make it but her little girl has and Stef was greatful everyday for that.

Stef hugged Callie tightly to her and carried her inside the school looking for room 2B when Stef found it she went to set her baby down but Callie squeezed tighter not willing to let go. "Come on baby you have to go to class baby I will be back I promise." Stef said with that Callie pulled back and looked at her mother with a look of 'yeah right...no!' "Mommy I don't have to go I know my ABC's and my 123's I know how to color I know how to cut in a straight line mommy I don't need to go let go to the station." Callie had responded back Stef knew her daughter was a smart mouth even though she was 4 yrs old it was still a shock. Stef bent down and put Callie on her feet "I don't care if you know that stuff mommy needs you here OK? I'll always be back for you princess." Stef replied

Stef looked up and decided she'd do the one thing that she didn't want to do give her 4yr old a cell phone knowing it may work.

"Here's mommy's spare phone be careful with it and don't lose it." Stef said and when Callie released her for the phone Stef gentle kissed her head and said "I love you my baby girl and I hope you have a good day." And then gently pushed her into the classroom with Callie looking back at her unsure about this idea of her mother's.

And then Stef quickly retreated to get car looking at the school she just forced her baby into going knowing that she didn't want to be there and she felt like a bad parent for it. After Stef cried a bit she started up her car and drove towards work. Knowing this was going to be hell.

* * *

At first Callie's day started out bad she kept getting in trouble for talking when not asked, and not wanting to take a nap at naptime which she stated was for babies and she was a big girl she doesn't do naps.

It was the longest four hours of her little life but the last few hours she had after naptime she learned she like Ms. Adams she was very nice and pretty she was very funny too taught Callie things she didn't know like addition Callie wanted to know she likes being ahead of her peers and as it round 12:45 her mommy didn't show up but Callie did not notice till said something about it being 2:45 and her mommy wasn't there and she was the only one left.

"Sweetie do you have someone to come get you? It looks like your mommy forgot to get you." said "No it's just mommy and I. I can call the dispatch for mommy they know me they will find out what happened or mommy's partner will come get me." Callie said with so much pride could see not only by the mini uniform the child wore but the way the child talked about her way of reaching her mommy that they were very close to each other.

"How about I call dispatch and they can remind your mommy and we can play some more?" asked Callie who nodded OK and went back to playing while she left a message with dispatch and then join in with Callie waiting for her mommy to arrive.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. No more than noticed as I was halfway writing this that there is another story with the same name but different plot. I hope you guys check out craz-jesus Like Mother Like Daughter. I think I got the pen name right if not I'm so sorry.

I hope you enjoyed and will check out the other story!

CallieQ


	2. Situations You Really Cant Explain

Previously

"Sweetie do you have someone to come get you? It looks like your mommy forgot to get you." said "No it's just mommy and I. I can call the dispatch for mommy they know me they will find out what happened or mommy's partner will come get me." Callie said with so much pride could see not only by the mini uniform the child wore but the way the child talked about her way of reaching her mommy that they were very close to each other.

"How about I call dispatch and they can remind your mommy and we can play some more?" asked Callie who nodded OK and went back to playing while she left a message with dispatch and then join in with Callie waiting for her mommy to arrive.

* * *

Chapter 2

Situations You Can't Really Explain

After Lena called dispatch for Callie's mom she was told they'll notify her and she should be down to get her. "OK Callie do you want to play a games till mommy comes?" Lena said to the little girl. "My mommy forgot about me didn't she? I'm not that important as she always says I am." Callie said sadly. "No! No! Callie sweetheart don't ever think that! Sometimes parents forget and it's my job to remind them. Sometimes they forget that you may not be at daycare or a family members house that's all sweetheart don't ever think that you are not important enough OK?" Lena said her heart breaking that a child would feel this way ever because of a parent.

" I'm supposed to be important enough to remember doesn't matter where I am." Callie said in a matter of fact way her eyebrow raised and her hand on her hip with her hand raised above her head. In that moment Lena seen a teenage not a small child and she was amazed that Callie looked like that for a kid. "Callie why don't we just play that game huh?" Lena said kinda speechless. Callie looked at Lena eyebrow still raised but nodded anyway.

* * *

After she dropped Callie off and cried her way to work she was right her day was hell she got called into a robbery, officer involved accident, and high speed chase that ended in a arrest but took her out of county because her boss wanted her to follow up with it and get through till the end of it all.

As Stef was driving back from the chase she didn't notice the time or if she did she would have been pissed off at her boss and herself in that moment not realizing that her daughter felt unimportant and left behind.

But when the call from dispatch came in telling her that the teacher called about her being late to pick up her daughter was the worst feeling in the world to Stef and she knew that Callie was now thinking thing she should not because of her father who was blaming Callie for his reputation being screwed up at church. It wasn't her daughters fault for being here for screwing up his reputation though Callie didn't ask to be born out of wedlock it was Stef's fault for a one night stand and no birth control to go with it.

Stef can still remember the day her father told Callie only unimportant things and people are forgotten about and since that day Callie has always needed reinsurance that she would never be forgotten as she was so important to Stef that she'd never forget her.

As Stef finally got closer to the school she sped up in the patrol car to get there faster. Once in the parking lot Stef hurriedly got out of the car and rushed into the building.

* * *

Callie looked so unbelievably hurt and upset as more time went by without her mother getting there. Lena didn't know what to do but she did know that she felt more for this little girl then she should as her teacher. Lena noticed that Callie was a silly, sassy, sarcastic, smart, and noticed her surroundings and aware of everything going on in it.

"OK Callie want to help me out?" Lena said grabbing Callie's attention as the young girl looked at a cell phone she just noticed now. Callie shook her head no and continue to play with the phone. "OK well would love your help." Lena tried again and same result as she was going to try for a third time she noticed a blonde coming in to the room and Lena got up quickly. "Excuse me may I help you?" Lena said to the woman. "Yes I'm Stef Callie's mom I'm sorry for being late I got stuck at work and I'm here now to get my daughter." Stef said to the teacher while looking at Callie who was now ignoring everyone but the phone itself. "Well Mrs. Foster I'm Callie's teacher Ms. Lena Adams but the kids call me Ms. Adams. I'd like to talk to you about this here today and then you can get Callie and go." Lena said to her as Stef nodded. "Let's take a seat. Mrs. Foster I can understand you being late most people are if they get busy with work or they forget that their child's in school but today was way over our usual allowance on that. It's after 5pm schools completely out. My students went home hours ago and she's here with me by herself thinking she's unimportant enough. Do you see my problem? Now as of tomorrow you can pick her up at 12pm if you can not get her have a family member get her OK?" Lena said firmly as she looked at Stef she won't admit this now but Callie's mom wasn't bad looking and she didn't know that Stef was thinking the same thing.

"OK I'll be here at noon tomorrow for Callie. Thank you ." Stef said as she looked back over at her daughter who was still ignoring her to the fullest extent of the word.

* * *

How mad is little Callie? How guilty is Stef?

CallieQ


End file.
